custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:IceBite
~Swordbearer User:ThatDevilGuy/That Devious Club Will you lz join??? Color I put you in cyan (light blue), plz tell me if you want a diff color. Order of MOCS and Stories Do you wanna join the Order of MOCS and Stories? Legends of the Order of Mata Nui Do you wanna write a chapter in Legends of the Order of Mata Nui? Answer Sure. Might take me a while to think of one, but when I do, I'll do my best to make it good. Pyroketox's Discover I liked the chapter. Thanks for writing it. Legend of the Hau Will you please write a chapter??? --[[User:ThatDevilGuy/That Devious Club|'That']] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'Guy']] 05:50, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Your Chapter You will write chapter 2. If that's ok with you. i will tell you what to write about soon. --[[User:ThatDevilGuy/That Devious Club|'That']] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'Guy']] 00:13, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Order of the Great Collectors Sure you can join! Thank you for leaving your message! The Order of the Bionicle Overlords You are invited to join The Order of the Bionicle Overlords, click the link above to see Overlord sign up process.Toa1xander 21:50, 10 May 2009 (UTC) P.S. Collector1, Pokermask, Abc8920 and Ids5821 have joined. P.S.S. Ask them yourself if you don't believe me. THIS IS YOUR LEADER HELLO. YOUR ASSIGNMENT IS TO WRITE ASTORY ABOUT ONE OF YOUR CHARACTERS TEAMING UP WITH ONE OF MINE. THIS MESSAGE WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN T-10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.Toa1xander 00:19, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ASSIGNMENT Hello. I'm Toa1xander, your leader. I have an assignment for you and well, everyone for the group. Write a chapter for The Battle For The Blade! Do you accept?Toa1xander 01:22, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Demons from Hell III I could finish the chapter for you if it's alright. Sure Adding your own characters is fine with me. Done Now it's done. It's not the best but anyway. Survival of the Fittest It's 72 characters now. Shall we start? Anyway, do you like my new sig? PLEASE Start!--Odst grievous 18:26, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks Nice to know. --Odst grievous 22:52, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Can I? Can I write the prolouge?(for survival) If so i can start tommorrow(north american time)--Odst grievous 22:55, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Uhh Uhh. Im planing on making a story about three toa,Only one of mine is good enough. so can i use feanor? You can leave an answer on my talk page.--Odst grievous 12:38, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Ok Doesnt matter to me. thanks for letting me use feanor(Is it Fee-nor,or Fay-a-nor?)--Odst grievous 19:08, 30 May 2009 (UTC) You like? The story im using Feanor in is going to be called saga of insanity. You like the name?It takes place in the alternate bara magna vezon is in during that story serial. Anyway you want to write a chapter?--Odst grievous 14:06, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Re:feanor Th ank you--Odst grievous 00:39, 1 June 2009 (UTC) If If you want to talk to Toa1Xander, know that he corrently has a new account called "Ansem the Awmesome". SOTF Episode 3 Can I write the thrid chapter of episode 3 or was it only the prologue I would write? Where is me? Can my mocs make an appearance in survival soon? Also,when can i write an Episode?--Odst grievous 21:01, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Can I? Can I write a chapter of SOFT? Check it I've already posted the chapter. LOOK! I've written my chapter. take a look!--Odst grievous 22:45, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Um... Hey am I only allowed to write only one chapter of SOTF? If so, Nui Crap. --Odst grievous 23:29, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Re:SOTF So which one can I write? The next one?--Odst grievous 12:40, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Re:SOTF I'll start ASAP.--Odst grievous 17:54, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Survival RE RE SOTF Hi Can I please write a chapter of SOTF? I promise that I will use characters that haven't been even mentioned. SotF 2 Shall we begin the entering for season 2 after next episode or shall we wait? Minifig625 (reguarding EOTK Contest) gravity hurts gravity hurts was a good choice as a theme song for the EOTK, I really like the song and since every one in the contest is a member when when the contest is over can I make my member Leviathos have a theme song if yes I already have an Idea [[User:biogecko|'Bio']] [[User Talk:biogecko|'Gecko']] 01:23, 28 June 2009 (UTC) P.S. do you want to join my club the order of the maktuaverse SOTF 3 SOTF 2 Can I write Chapter 3?--Odst grievous 14:05, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Can I write Can I write chapter 4 of SOTF2? SOTF 2 Congratulations, when Altor finds out you've brought Pyroketox back, after he re-kills him, he's gonna climb out of the computer and find you.--Odst grievous 18:16, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Can I join? Can I join the SOTF community? Me too! Can I join as well?--Odst grievous 13:52, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Community Could I join the SOTF communtiy? or SOTF Who's writing the next chapter?--Odst grievous 17:29, 14 July 2009 (UTC) OotS Skullheadsoldier wanted me to ask somebody to join the Order of The Skull. Would you like to? SOTF Do I have to ask to make a chapter?--Odst grievous 17:12, 17 July 2009 (UTC) SOTF Well, if it doesn't end during that 3 part thing of pokermasks, can I?--Odst grievous 17:28, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Hi! Please enter. Vezon, Shadowgear and Sitrius Part One and Two I'm done with the two first parts. And I also want to note that I won't write the last part. SOTF lol If that was you who put the message, I've never laughed harder in my life! Just avoid using bad language on my pages.--Odst grievous 19:48, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Can? Can I write the next chapter of SOTF? LOL Yu know that Pyroketox, Altor and all them are going after maledict, right? Well Altor's fighting Maledict in deadliest bionicle. LOL.--Odst grievous 14:11, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for entering in my contest! But you have to know that this contest is different from my old ones, and you have subbmited Kyparka in the makuta section. Before I dq it (I really don't want to dq anyone), you could reenter with another entry. Thanks again Thanks for reentering with Coropsus. I have some other comments: *I saw that you edited my message on Collector1's talk page, putting "better". Why did you do that? *Did you liked my idea of the image of the SOTF volcano? My first Contest Odst grievous MOC contest 1 Please Enter!--Odst grievous 21:41, 6 August 2009 (UTC) RE-SOTF 2 Ok. Hey friend The Gladium MoC Contest has begun!!! Submit entries here! ''' Please enter. My contest Feanor has won third place in my contest, so he'll appear third in the story. Keep it up!--Odst grievous 21:26, September 1, 2009 (UTC) vote will you vote in my poll found on my user page, P.S. do you want to join the Order of the Makutaverse Head how do you build Comonodon's head demo makuta contest How many entries can you enter?--Odst grievous 11:34, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I need a co-author I think I'm going to start a long lasting series called bionitracker. Based off of the popular OLN show Mantracker. If you are unfamiliar with the show, heres the basic plot: One guy with amazing tracking ability called mantracker chases two other guys, called prey. The prey have a map, compass, and 36 hours to get to the finish line, usually 36-40 kilometres away. No real rules, just make it across the finish line. (NO KILLING ANYBODY too). There is wilderness, animals, lakes, and mountains in the prey's way. If you want to, heres what I have in mind. *people enter 2 Mocs *You write day one, I right day two *ONLY us can write what happens(If we go away we can choose a substitute) *The bionitracker is Altor, you choose his sidekick, one of your mocs *The trackers ride rock steeds(Sub for horses) *I pick 1 prey you pick one prey from the entries for an episode *As the tracker mocs, we can't enter contestants Thats my idea. also... you can also join the Best on the Wiki MoC Contest!!! hey... know anyone else that would like to join the botw moc contest? join if you can congrates on turning 17 Order of the Makutaverse Please join the Order of the Makutaverse. You are worthy of being a member! Vote will you please vote for me to be leader in the bionicle protection program Please join My BIONICLE Forums.[[User:Andrew1219|N']].[[User talk:Andrew1219|Tropy]] Contest Invitation Moc COntest Hello,1 vs. 1 Moc Contest?-Creator613 Moc COntest Hello,1 vs. 1 Moc Contest?-Creator613 I understand that. But he's from another universe, and that was my point. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] The Eternal Game has begun! Enter your MOCs now! Eternal game Wann make an alliance? Odst grievous It wasn't exactly a large page, was it? It had an image of the Visorak and an infobox telling us that it worked for the Enforcers of Tren Krom. If it really was that important, it probably should have been larger. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] If I remember correctly, it had been left unedited for about six months. That seems a rather long time to wait to rewrite an article. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] They will appear within a short time, it's still a secret what will happen to them. 'Toa Fairon Team Can I join the team you made about the fittest club on your User Page? I'm new to this wikia and I want to start to become popular. LewaMataToaOfMischief 16:11, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! What do I do on this team? LewaMataToaOfMischief 18:06, May 14, 2010 (UTC) TIL You do not have to manually fix all the links. I will. Once my deleting spree is over, I will personally fix all the talk pages. Actually I didn't delete it. I deleted the redirect to it. The page still exists at Kojol. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 19:04, June 13, 2010 (UTC) My SOTF Substory Can you do the rest of it? Thanks. Collector1 Hey Hey, Icebite, could my character, Shadowplayer, be in The Survival of the Fittest Season 3 if there is one? If he can't I understand. ~Jman98~ 06:30, October 8, 2010 (UTC) SOTF Hey, Icebite! It's been a while. I just came to ask you kindly if you could help Collector with with his story Domination. He really is out of ideas and he wants your help. Hope you understand. Again, it has been a while since we talked. //Pokermask Hey Icebite Hey, Icebite. We never really met, but could you check out my Blog about my Self-MoC Solis?. Thankiez! VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 15:00, March 25, 2011 (UTC) You Win! Your suggestion for a name for my new species has one! Be proud! --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 22:08, March 25, 2011 (UTC) The Sitrius Duty I'll see what I can do about that. //Pokermask All right. I've decided. Pyroketox will be in the film. //Pokermask FuSoTech I'm afraid I was never involved in that. You'd have to ask Fairon. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 19:37, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Stuff about The Sitrius Duty Just built Pyroketox and he's gonna look a bit different than your version if that's alright //Pokermask I'm good with that. ODST! 21:18, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Dude, your Zeko.... Those two pages were made at least four months ago, back when I was first intending to help the wiki by expanding current stories and linking them to others. Your character and island were without pages, and I had ideas for their expansion. Thus, I wrote those two pages. Then, TheSlicer started reverting all of my edits after I added something onto a page from about three years ago that had next to no information on it, so I halted the expansion project and left the wiki for a while. I've been trying to help out and reconnect again, but more low-key. In the wrong context, my old expansion project might be considered repressive, and the new one will not do that. If you have any new developments on Zeko or Necros Nui, feel free to add them to the page. I only put in what I felt would expand when the pages were created, and that was a while ago. I was not intending to usurp your position as originally having created the characters or anything. On a semi-related note, I see that you were one of the people who made the "Enforcers of Tren Krom" pages. Would it be permissible for me to write the information on some of those? I have been using a Tren Krom character in my stories, and it might be benificial for both of us to have his troops get classy pages like Parikon's. Er... I don't know whether or not you understood what I asked. And, if you did understand, my issues may simply have resulted from a problem with my interpretation of your word choice. I want to help the pages, not to ignore them because somebody else already edited them. As it is, a large portion of your pages have next to no information on them, despite the fact that you presumably would have made some by now or had allowed for another to create it for the pages. I was proposing to remedy this by modifying the pages myself. I will give examples in case I am being unclear. The page that you mentioned previously, Juggernaut, has, despite being the page of character that you have probably used or at least referenced in the past, next to no information. Commodon has a little more, but the page still hold almost nothing. Now, look at this page for Kabrua on BS01. (Yes, I know, it's BS01 and not CBW, but this is just an example.) Despite having almost no information on him, the editors manage to make a page that has class and organization. Largely, what I want to do with the pages for the Enforcers of Tren Krom follows a similar path of creating better pages, and as I intend to use several of the characters there in a future story, it will help both of us. I will, of course, need to put information there to fit the story that will be developed, but that will be gradual and will not effect the story as much as you think it will. And, if you want me to create a few of the pages that do not exist yet, then that's even better from a categorization standpoint. It's always best to get permission for these things before going through with them, so are you all right with me doing that? Additionally, I am trying to gather articles that lack a universe basis to join into one larger storyline. Could you help with this? Hi I'm a bit busy at the moment, but I'll see what I can do about it. //Pokermask Yes. I kinda don't care. Collector1 TEG Blog Hey, IceBite, could you read and answer my Blog Post? It's about something EXTEREMELY important for people who entered TEG. Varkanax39 19:03, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Final Fantasy Fan Screams of ' ' 02:54, July 30, 2011 (UTC)LOL yeah well it is a great game series, but the Summons arn't the first thing that Final Fantasy has inspired me to make. Yes, that's the policy. Shadowmaster 22:51, August 6, 2011 (UTC) SOTF Hey. I wondered if you're going to finish Domation part 5 in Season 2. If not, than that's ok. It's just that SOTF have kinda been deep in the water for the last months and if there's any possibility to bring it back. //Pokermask SOTF - Two last chapters Hello, just wanted to say that you can now write the two last chapters of season two. Take all time you need. SotF 3 - Chapter 1 The third season has begun. We should get going, discussing how we should write the first chapter. SOTF 3 - Chapter 2 The meeting page will be shut down. It only proved to be problematic for the story, so you're free to write whatever you please. Chapter 3 Just came by to ask if you would like to write Chapter 3 of SOTF 3. If not, I understand. Apologies Look. Maybe I've been a little too rough on you about SOTF 3. It's just that I probably had too much expectations of the story when you came back. Partly also because of it being the final part of the series, I let my excitement get the best of me. I'm truly sorry if you've felt like I've forced you to do something you don't want to do. I really don't want to feel like the bad guy, and when I saw your reply to the last message I gave you, I felt guilty for doing that. And it feels like we haven't gotten to talk about something other Custom Bionicle Wiki for these last couple of weeks... even months maybe. So I'm asking you, not as a co-author, but as a friend. Do you really want to be part of this or not? Because if it makes you feel like I'm forcing you to write something for it, I will just feel more guilt for it. Thank you for reading this message. Chapter 3 Don't worry. Just take all the time you need. SotF Chapter 3 Hi, Just wondering when you are going to write Chapter 3 because I want to start on my next chapters. Thanks --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Feeling']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'' devious?]] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'(HECK YEAH)] 18:56, July 30, 2013 (UTC) SOTF 3 - Chapter 3 Hi there. Just came by to see how it's going with the third chapter. Is there anything you need help with or something like that? Because they surprised the time to improve them. Not to sound rude, but maybe if you actually bothered to check up and fix them, they wouldn't have been deleted, yes? —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 00:44, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Then you should try to bring it up with the users who marked them. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 02:22, November 27, 2013 (UTC) SOTF 3 Not trying to push you or anything, but I would like the third chapter of SOTF 3 to get done by new years day. You think you will be able to do that? Also, take your time. Don't try to rush anything so you don't get feel any stress. That's all I had to say. Are you going to write Chapter 3 for Survival of the Fittest soon? --[[User:Kopakamata97|'''Your Overlord has Spoken]] 23:56, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Just want to make sure the project isn't at a stand still. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Your Overlord has Spoken']] 03:22, December 20, 2013 (UTC) So, Survival of the Fittest: Season 3... How is that going, by the way? //Lord Spork Chapter 3 Aw, man! Sorry to hear that. How about this? I let somebody else write chapter 3 and you'll get write chapter 4, just to give you extra time to think of something, if that's alright. . Chapter 4 You think you will be able to write the fourth chapter of... you know what? Since it didn't work out so well last time, I thought I would give a helping hand. I would recommend you create a sub-plot for another group of characters that are competing, just to make this universe more like an open world. Then what I would like to see is an introduction to the host of the game himself, Tazzuk, because he's a really important part of the story (You can check the spoiler page to help you with that). Again, these are just recommendations. Whatever you do with the chapter is your decision.